beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een nieuw blauwbloedje
Een nieuw blauwbloedje ''Vervolg: De geboorte van een draak ''Het was een maand geleden dat Ren was geboren. Gingka en zijn vrienden hadden Nieuwjaar ook in het kasteel gevierd. Het was nu 14 februari en Myuu was bijna acht maanden zwanger. De baby zou snel komen en Myuu en Gingka hoopten dat het gezond zou zijn. Ze zitten nu allemaal in de Blauwe Furie en gaan een tochtje maken met de Dragoniërs. "Zijn jullie klaar?" vroeg Ryuga aan de groep die zich nog klaar maakten. "Bijna!" riep ze terug. "Schiet nou op! We moeten eerst nog een stuk vliegen, voordat we bij het reservaat zijn!" riep hij luid voor de ongevoelige oren van de mensen. "Ni-san roep toch niet zo!" riep Myuu die pijn aan haar oren had en ze bedekte. "Myuu, het is niet mijn fout dat zij doof zijn." zei Ryuga zacht. Niemand verstond wat hij zei, maar alle draken begonnen te lachen. "Wa is er zo grappig?" vroeg Kyoya die geïrriteerd was door het geniepige gedrag van de draken. "Oh, het is niets." zei Ryuga om hem te sussen "Het is een gewoon draken grapje en verder niets." zei hij en begon te grinniken. "Mogen wij die dan ook horen." zei Kyoya die een geniepige glimlach op zijn gezicht gekregen had. "Ok." zei Ryuga en flitse zich een kilometer ver weg van hem. Kyoya kon het niet duidelijk zien, maar het leek alsof Ryuga iets zei. Maar hij was te ver weg om het te kunnen zien. Ryuga flitse terug en alle draken inclusief hijzelf begonnen te lachen. "Gehoord?" vroeg Ryuga plagerig en lachend. Kyoya kreeg een kloppende ader op zijn hoofd. "Ni-san," begon Myuu lachend "het is niet eerlijk om ze zo te pesten." zei ze en lachte nog steeds. "Wat zei hij dan?" vroeg Gingka aan zijn schat. "Hij zei dat jullie slome, domme en dove menselijke wezens zijn." zei Myuu en lachte nog een beetje. "Dat is niet grappig!" riep Kyoya naar Ryuga met een rood hoofd. "Wil je nog een lift naar huis? want met die attitude breng ik je nergens heen." chanteerde Ryuga hem. Kyoya zuchtte verslagen en ging terug naar Tsuki. "Dacht ik al." zei Ryuga uitdagend. Kyoya draaide zich om en stak zijn middelvinger naar Ryuga uit. Ryuga werd niet boos, in tegendeel hij vond het amusant. "Gggrrrrr." zei Kyoya uitdagend. "Ggggrrrrrrr" gromde Ryuag angstaanjagender terug. *Ryuga grijnsde toen hij zag dat Kyoya een stap naar achter deed.* "Hou op jullie twee!" riepen Tsuki en Madoka boos. De twee gingen weg van elkaar en maakten zich verder klaar. "Napelon!" riep Ryuga en Napelon kwam meteen "Maak je klaar." zei Ryuga en ging naar de groep. "Omdat Myuu zwanger is, gaat Napelon in haar plaats vliegen. Dus we gaan de groep in twee verdelen voor de wandeling. De ene groep gaat eerst naar het reservaat en de tweede naar de tuin. Na een uurtje of twee gaan we wisselen." zei hij en begon de groep in twee te plitsen "Ik, Madoka, Tsuki, Hyoma en Tsubasa gaan eerst naar de tuin en Myuu, Gingka, Kyoya, Hikaru en Misaki gaan eerst naar het reservaat. "Waarom mogen jullie bij elkaar blijven en ik en Tsuki niet?" vroeg Kyoya bot. "omdat we verbonden zijn! En hoe verder we van elkaar verwijderd zijn, hoe meer pijn het doet, gesnopen!" riep Ryuga boos. "Tst." zei Kyoya "Het is valentijn! En we mogen niet bij onze geliefdes zijn! Schandalig!" riep hij "Ik en Myuu zijn jarig! Dus doe eens aardig!" riep Ryuga hem toe. Kyoya negeerde hem en ging bij zijn groepje staan. Ryuga en Napelon stonden klaar om te transformeren. *Iedereen keek aandachtig hoe ze het deden, want ze hadden het nog nooit zien doen. Ze knipperde allemaal één keer en toen stonden er twee draken voor hun.* De ene draak leek niet erg trots en was indigo blauwkleurig en zijn manen waren een tint donkerder dan zijn schubben. De andere draak leek wel trots en had pikzwarte schubben en zijn manen waren ook zwart. Hij had midden op zijn kop een wit stipje voor het teken van Yang. Die was duidelijk Ryuga. Madoka, Tsuki, Hyoma en Tsubasa gingen langzaam op de rug van de grote draak. Myuu, Gingka, Hikaru, Kyoya en Misaki gingen naar Napelon. Napelon was nog steeds verliefd op Myuu en gaf Myuu zijn grote drakenogen. Myuu bloosde en Gingka gromde en ging snel op Napelon's rug zitten. Kyoya, Hikaru en Misaki volgde zijn voorbeeld en gingen op zijn rug zitten. Myuu las Napelon's gedachte en fronste naar hem. Ze ging geïrriteerd op zijn rug zitten voor Gingka. Myuu lachte lievelijk en Gingak lachte lievelijk terug. Napelon fronste en was klaar om op te stijgen. En in een wip schoten ze de lucht in. "En hoe vinden jullie het?" vroeg Ryuga, maar iedereen, ook de mensen op Napelon's rug, keken hem verbaasd aan omdat ze geen woord verstonden van wat hij zei. Ryuga herinnerde zich terug dat wanneer hij een draak is, hij een piano als stem heeft. Hij stuurde zijn vraag door via zijn gedachte naar Myuu. "Vinden jullie het leuk, vroeg hij." zei Myuu en keek hen aan. "Ja, het is leuk." zei Gingka en de rest knikte omdat ze het met hem eens waren, behalve Kyoya. Ze keken hem allemaal aan. "Het is best.... leuk." zei hij ten slotte. Ryuga kreeg een soort lach op zijn gezicht. Eerst een lach van blijdschap, maar dat veranderde in een geniepige lach. "nee!" riep Myuu die wist wat hij van plan was "Ni-san doe ze dat niet aan!" riep Myuu bezorgd om degene die op Ryuga's rug zaten. Ryuga grinnikte en schoot verder. Hij ging als een kogel door de lucht en de mensen die op zijn rug zaten waren bang om te sterven. Na een tijdje vonden ze het leuk en begonnen te juichen. Ryuga vertraagde en wachtte op Napelon die er snel aankwam. "Ni-san, je bent gestoord." zei Myuu en zat te lachen. "We moeten gaan." zei hij en niemand verstonh hem, behalve Napelon. Dus kwamen ze aan bij hun bestemming. "We zijn er eindelijk." zei Myuu die van Napelon's rug stapte. "Ja, maar zonder de vertraging," zei hij en gaf een veelbetekende blik aan Ryuga die mompelde "waren we hier al vele eerder geweest." vervolgde Gingka en keek thumb|Napelon als draak.naar zijn vrouw. Hij raakte haar buik aan. Hij lachte even en keek daarna bezorgd. "Het komt goed." zei ze om hem te sussen. "We gaan! Jullie gaan thumb|left|Napelon Burūdie kant uit!" riep Ryuga naar Napelon's groep en wijsde intussen naar een pad "En wij gaan deze richting uit!" riep hij en verzamelde zijn groep om te vretrekken. Maar toen ze wilde vertrekken, zakte Myuu in op de grond en ademde onregelmatig. "M-mijn weeën... zijn... gebroken." zei ze met veel moeite. Gingka en Ryuga haasten zich naar haar te en namen haar mee naar een hutje dichtbij, waar de bevalling plaats ging nemen. "Hoe vol, Myuu!" riep Ryuga in het hutje. "Rustig schatje, rustig." zei Gingka, die naast haar stond, sussend "Het komt allemaal wel goed. Ik hou van je." zei hij en tranen rolde af Myuu haar wangen. Myuu krijste het van de pijn. "Hij is te vroeg!" riep ze krijsend. "Rustig nou maar alles komt goed!" riep Ryuga sussend. Myuu krijste en krijste en er leek geen einde te komen aan de pijn. Toen het uiteindelijk stopte. Ze voelde zich opgelucht en keek naar Ryuga die een geschokte blik op zijn hoofd had. "Wat is er?" vroeg ze aan hem en hij gaf haar het kindje. Ze zag dat het kindje leek op een zwarte kat want het had een zwart staartje en zwarte katten oortjes. Myuu schrok toen ze het meisje in haar handen nam, maar keek blij. "Gingka?" vroeg ze en keek hem bezorgd aan,niet wetend of hij haar ging accepteren. Hij kwam langzaam naar haar en het meisje toe en toen hij haar zag, lachte hij. "Ze is prachtig." zei hij en gaf het kindje een kusje op haar hoofd. "Nu weten we waarom ze te vroeg is geboren, dat gebeurd altijd met dierenmensen." zei Ryuga "Myuu?" vroeg hij en keek haar aan "Ga je het afstaan of houden?" vroeg hij alsof hij het antwoord al niet wist. "Ja, natuurlijk houd ik het bij! Ik zal elk kind dat ik van Gingka krijg koesteren tot in de eeuwigheid." zei ze en keek naar haar man. Gingka lachte en huilde van geluk. "Ik ook." zei hij "Ik hou van jullie beide." zei hij en kuste Myuu en zijn dochter. Iedereen kwam binnen en keek vol bewondering naar het kindje dat ze nog nooit hadden gezien. "Het is een dierenmens en ze heet..." zei Ryuga kijkend naar Myuu en Gingka voor de naam. "Haru. Haru Hagane." zeiden ze te samen. "Haru." zie Ryuga en keek terug naar iedereen. "We hebben ook al besloten wie de meter wordt. Tsuki, wil jij meter zijn?" vroeg Myuu aan haar beste vriendin. "Natuurlijk!" riep ze vereerd. "En de peter heeft Gingka beslist en hield het ald verrassing voor mij." zei ze en keek naar Gingka, nieuwschierig. "Wel, Ryuga wil jij de peter zijn?" vroeg Gingka. "Ja, ik voel me vereerd." zei hij en lachte. "Familie Foto!" riep Misaki en zwaaide met haar camera. Ze had hem altijd op de juiste momenten bij. myuu en Gingka lachte samen met hun dochter. Misaki trok de foto en er was weer een nieuw gezinnetje bij. Net op de verjaardag van Ryuga en Myuu. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Draken Categorie:Drama Categorie:Love Categorie:Misaki Categorie:Magie Categorie:Tsubasa Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Napelon Categorie:Hikaru Categorie:Hyoma Categorie:Yu Categorie:Titi Categorie:Toekomst Categorie:Kenta Categorie:Seizoen: 2